Insanity of A Black Rose
by MirameiJinx
Summary: Akiza's life isn't what you would call "perfect" Her family is disfunctional, her best friend passed away, and slowly she begins to loose her mind. Yusei will be there every step of the way to help her out. Ratings May Change.
1. Chapter 1

Sane

Chapter 1: Akiza & Misty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, because if I did I would pair some of them up right now, and not let it end lousily.

"Wakey wakey! Get up now Akiza you can't miss another day of school" Said Akiza's stepmother who was flickering the lights on and off and repeating the process. Akiza just mumbled something and turned to face the other direction. "Eight more hours-go away." "Akiza honey…" No response came from her. That is, until her alarm went off. "Oh for god sakes!" she responded back trying to get up out of her bed. Mrs. Izayoi couldn't help but smile at her actions.

She got up and got dressed in her uniform, and then headed downstairs to have breakfast, which was an egg omelet and orange flavored juice box to go. "I'll see you later Sarah!" said Aki, and before her step mom could say anything else, she was gone. Akiza would have taken her sports car that her father gave her, but that was the problem. Her father gave it to her as a gift for her birthday, which he didn't attend AGAIN. His excuse being he was "Busy with work." Then again when was he never busy and made time for his family?

* * *

'I hate taking the fuckin bus, but I have dignity' she thought to herself as she walked to her bus stop. She sighed sadly when she got there and sat at the stop. She began thinking about how things were going in her life. Something stopped her tracks, or in this case someone, when they beeped the horn of their car. Aki looked up to see Her good friend Misty, whom for some reason was wearing all black. Not that she couldn't pull it off. "So… you getting in looser? Or are you getting on the bus with those freaks ha ha" she asked aki, which in her point of view seemed as an insult to her. "I'd rather be dragged by the bus" She spat back actually getting in Misty's car. "Ha, you know you love me Kiza" she told her winking at her, causing aki to chuckle at her and roll her eyes at the same time. And with that they drove off.

"Misty! You just ran a red light! Do you want to get a ticket?" She told her misguided friend. "Wow Kiza you need to relax, who are you now a cop?" It was silent for a while. "I'm just looking out for you sis" she impersonated sticking her tongue out then leaning her head onto Misty's shoulder. "What the hell was that just now?" She laughed out loud denying the fact that she knew very well who aki was impersonating. Tobi. They actually did hold that type of bond though.

* * *

"K…. got to say I'm not surprised but yet again disappointed that nobody finished their projects on the day it was due" Said Mr. Soto to the class. "It was the freaking weekend dude what did you expect?" Kyiru spat back at the teacher, causing the students to laugh, and causing him to receive a 'Dunskey' paper-made hat on his head. Kyiru knew what that meant obviously. He'd have to stay after school AGAIN for being a 'Smart Alec" as Mr. Soto would call him. Kyiru was funny and very lovable but he had his moments where he could be such a douche. "I'm awesome and don't chu forget it" He replied back making the piece sign with both his hands, unnecessarily. Once again we all laughed at his actions. 'God bless the class clowns, without them I think I might as well just kill myself right on the spot, seeing as school is so horribly boring! No wonder Misty likes him…too bad he is perverted as well.' Aki thought to herself. 'I know riiiight!' said Misty interrupting her thoughts. Then it hit her. She almost forgot that her and Misty have telepathic abilities, so there was no purpose for passing notes. (A/N: Don't ask, there's the weird and unexplained in this world)

We couldn't help but giggle at this. Every time we would read each other's minds people would look at us like we were crazy. Which is actually true for one of many reasons. A few hours passed, as we got half way to all out classes. The bell had finally rung for lunchtime.

"This is great! I mean lunch is the only class I can ace!" Misty and Carly, who had appeared behind us out of nowhere, laughed at this. "Oh hey Carly!" I began and hugged her. "I see someone hasn't had any breakfast, but then again who ever has time for that now that they've made classes start earlier than before"

"Amen to that!" Said Aki now hanging ten with Carly. "So Carly Carly Carly…" Misty, with a wink, began as she got up to get her tray of food. "Yes Yes Yes" Carly replied back almost chuckling. "How's progress going with you and Mr. Jack Atlas?" I've ever seen Carly blush this much before but she was a freaking tomato. "He asked me to be his girlfriend," She said lowering her head as if it were a bad thing, which made me question if it was so. "And you accepted?" I could have sworn I saw her eyes water a bit but that could just be my imagination. She didn't reply back but rather looked away off to a different direction "He is with Mikage…" You could tell she was fighting back her tears, you could even hear it in her voice. Misty gave a grimace of pain on her face. I was disgusted by this and didn't want to get deep into this or she would cry. "How do you know that? …Rumors? Rumors aren't always true ya know…" Carly looked back at us. Then put her head back down and said she saw them kissing. It got quiet. At our table of course, everyone else was out and about their own business and drama. "That bastard!" yelled Misty, slamming her hands on the table, getting a few stares from people around us. "What the fuck are you all looking at? You want a replay of the table in your faces!"

"Just forget it-Im over him anyways" said Carly. 'God is she even trying to be bad at lying on purpose?' I couldn't help think. "I'll be back" Said Misty ending this conversation…. I think. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said getting up from the table with Carly to find Misty.

* * *

Yay! A cliffhanger! :D My first cliffhanger already and this is only my Re-Newed first fan fiction. I would have uploaded a few ones I had but ha ha funny thing is I've known about Fan fic for about 2 or 3 years but just rarely knew or bothered to learn how to publish them. Anyways Ill probably update twice a week or once :P I hate it when authors have an excuse for not updating, sometimes I even feel as if they are lying lol Anyways

Leave me a review and I will have Chapter 2 up ASAP! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Sane

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu Gi Oh 5D

Bam! Right in the face of Jack Atlas, was Misty's fist slammed onto his pretty little face. "What the fuck woman!" He exclaimed. Yusei and Crow were now holding Misty back from striking him again.

"You break her heart and get ready to experience pain to the oblivion on your face!" she yelled at him. Kyiru was laughing his ass off about this

"You got your face fixed by a another girl dude? Laaaaame" He said to Jack, causing him to glare at Kyiru for his comment. He then faced Misty again with confusion as to her actions 'Is she insane? Why is she mad? Does she know what I am capable of? I could easily put her behind bars'

"Carly is my friend you little shi-" Before she could finish Jack interrupted her

"What the hell does this have to do with Carly? " he almost yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me jack-ASS! You asked her to be your girlfriend, and for WHAT! To get vultured in another life with Mikage? First of all that girl is a bitch!" she kept going even as he was still lost.

"What the hell are you talking about Misty?" At this point she was just fed up with this that if she wasn't being held back she would have torn him to pieces.

"Babe calm down he can-"Before Kyiru could finish, "She must be talking about that kiss Mikage gave you" interrupted Yusei.

"God these rumors travel faster than AIDS" added Kyiru not really surprised.

"You disgust me" Said Misty who was free of being held back. With that she shot a glare at Jack before storming off quickly.

"Hey-Wait a second! I'm not the bad gu-" he said, but it was too late, she slammed their door shut, and stormed off.

"Guess she didn't hear what really happened ey Jack?" said Crow putting a hand on Jack's back.

"Apparently not" he said back.

Misty had walked down towards her dorm room where Carly and me were waiting for her.

"Misty? What did you do?" I broke the silence, seeing as Carly was still trying to take it all in.

"… Well?" I tried again. "I fixed his face," she said with an evil smirk. I couldn't help but slap my forehead with a palm of my hand.

"Misty, Jack is the richest kid in the entire school. He can have your Scrawny ass thrown in jail in no time" I warned her 'although boy oh boy! Do I wish I were there to see this' I thought to myself which I knew Misty read it otherwise why else would she be chuckling right now.

"It's okay Carly, you can do better than Jack-ass. I actually know someone who likes you, and to tell you the truth he isn't even half bad looking as I thought, and he loves children too" I lead on,

"His names Crow Cusan"

"Ew that jerk who likes to play with my hair? Listen to me Carly, go out with Bruno instead. He is mysterious, sweet, and cute! Not to mention smart!" she told our dear friend.

" I actually like Crow better than Bruno" she responded to us. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't pass up on not sticking my tounge at Misty. I had stopped though when grabbed a pair of scissors staring dead at me. "I'd like to see you try" I glared at her. She began 'running with scissors' towards me. How ironic ha ha. She eventually put it down, revealing she wouldn't do it. Instead she scuffled my hair as if I were a dog. In a matter of seconds we let out a laugh at this.

The next day during school Jack spent the entire period of Geometry glaring at Misty for her actions yesterday. Kiyru couldn't help but let out a wide grin, telling everybody what happened yesterday. In all reality Kiyru was just bored and wanted to start conversations with everybody. Typical typical Kyiru.

Misty noticed his angry aura immediately by the way Jack entered the classroom and gave her a glare right before taking a seat.

"Jack ass" she muttered low toned so no one but herself heard it. Carly was sad to see her friend fight with her crush. Something Misty wasn't aware of for the moment. She wasn't aware that this morning the Atlas, who was explaining the whole truth to her about what really happened, approached Carly.

*Flashback*

She closed her locker and noticed Jack Leaning on the locker next to her. He removed his sunglasses and studied her face for a moment. He could tell by the look she didn't want to talk to him.

"We need to talk Carly"

"About?"

"It wasn't what you thought," He said. Carly led out a confused look in her face.

"What ever you heard, or were told, none of it is true," he continued.

"Its no what I heard or was told, Jack. Its what I saw with my own eyes. I know you were aware of the feelings I harbored for you, everyone kinda knew" spoke Carly lowering her gaze elsewhere.

"Carly, I knew as well, but I…I" He trailed off. "Mikage was the one who kissed me. It's a long story" before he could finish Carly interrupted.

"-I've got time! Tell me Jack, tell me why you played with my feelings" He stood there with a guilty look on his face.

"I was trying to make you jealous. I used Mika to make it seem like her and I were together to see if you would get jealous. I didn't realize she actually liked me until she spontaneously kissed me. I never liked her to begin with so I pushed her away. To be honest I like you Carly, I always have, it's why I did all this. I'm really sorry Carly. Please accept my apology "

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me before?" she asked calmly.

"Uhm…I'm not really…G-good at asking girls…T-telling them I. Like. Them." He stuttered slightly blushing, and shoving his hands in his pocket.

Carly giggled at this. "Maybe I can help with that," She told him as she kissed him full blown on the lips.

"All is forgiven Jack," She said smiling. "So…. why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" he asked looking at her. She was blushing worse than before and instead replied with an "Hmph" cross-armed, looking away.

*End of flashback*

'I will tell them later" Thought Carly. As she heard the teacher speak.

"Settle down, do now is on the board, I'll be taking attendance while your at it." Said the teacher as the students sat down in their seats

A sudden outburst and the sound of a door opening "Sorry I'm Late! I was uhm…run over by another-car! Yes that's what happened mhm" Said Akiza, who made it seem more like a joke by how the few second pauses of ponder sounded.

"When are you never late Akiza, take a seat, and next time your late for class I might have to go tell your parents about this" warned the teacher adjusting his glasses with a finger. Akiza just shrugged and walked over to where Misty was sitting.

"We need to talk missy" She whispered over to Misty, causing her to turn towards her.

"My, My, Mother. What have you heard now?" She responded putting a hand to her chest. She passed notes to Misty Explaining to her what Carly had told her a few minutes ago about her and Jack. Misty's face grimaced as she realized she hit Jack for misunderstanding a situation.

"Shiiiiiit." she whispered extending the colorful word. "Well…you think he will accept my apology?"

I decided not to answer, not just because I don't personally know Jack, but because Jack has anger issues, and holds grudges, according to past issues.

"Eh, He'll live" She shrugged it off and began working.

'Well thank goodness that problem is solved' thought Akiza.

Okay okay before you decide to appear in my house with torches and pitch forks, the reason YuseixAki hasn't begun is because one, it was a filler, second, I was already in Writer's block XD but now I have a shmit load of ideas for where this is headed o-o so Please be patient . third, CarlyxJack…why not? :P (Which I am aware I made those two out of character but eh)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D yatta yatta blah blah blah.

"Detention for you, Miss Akiza" Said Ms June.

It was always a mystery to Akiza as to why it is always the female teachers that are the most bothersome and bitchiest.

"Whatever I'm not staying," She said waving her off, in a walking-jogging mode. Out of the classroom. It was a Friday, there was no way she would spend her after school in detention when she could be hanging out at Carly's or Misty's.

"Get back here young lady!"

Akiza didn't bother turning around and instead flipped her off with her middle finger. Before she could turn the corner, she bumped into someone. "Ouch" they both said almost falling.

She got up and looked at the person she had just bumped into. "Watch where your going Yusei!" She yelled, dusting off her clothes.

"What the hell! You were the one running like a maniac Akiza!" he spat back at her receiving an eye roll from her.

"Why were you running anyways?" He asked her as she replied quickly –"None of your busi" she almost finished when a hand grabbed her back.

"Where the hell do you think your going Aki?" She turned around to see a man in a gray suit, and a beard. Father. "The question is, what the fuck are you doing here!"

Students began to form around them. "Don't use that language with me young lady" he told her calmly 'and what the heck are these kids looking at?" he said. They all moved away and eventually got their stuff out of their locker to go home.

"I received a call from your teacher, telling me that you refused to do your class work. Again Kiza? Really? Everyday I get a call because of this" he waited for her to answer but instead she walked away knowing he couldn't strike her in school.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, there's two sides of the story to everything so just fuck off" Yusei gapped his mouth at the scene watching it all from behind her father.

'How can she speak to her father like that? I mean, he is the senator of Neo' he thought walking away towards the detention room.

Mr. Hideo let out a sigh of sadness. 'Why can't she see I'm doing this for her own good? Why does she hate me so much? Am I really a bad father?' he thought to himself. 'All I ever wanted for her is to respect me but I can't even get her to like me'

As he watched her walk away, he yelled that they would discuss her punishment at home. She waved him off frustrated.

Yusei was in detention along with others. You have your usual, Kiyru, Sayer, and Andore, in detention as always. Kiyru was always sent to detention sometimes for being a smart-ass, and class clown. Andore and Sayer were usually sent there for complaints of bullying their peers. Yusei was only sent there for today because he didn't come to class in time.

Funny how things work. "I'm sorry about Akiza Ms June, I will make sure she comes to detention tomorrow" Heard Yusei, turning to his right to see Akiza's father talking to the teacher.

"Oh no worries Mr. Senator, but one more acting out, then I am going to have to suspend her. She has a C right now in this class but it will keep going down if she doesn't do her work" She told him. Ms June was embarrassed because he is the one she keeps calling and tattle tailing on Akiza.

Yusei was listening to their conversation, not really knowing what to do in his time in detention.

"Any clue why she hasn't been doing her work?" He asked her.

"She says it is because I call her up to me for not doing her work. That I put her on the spot, unnecessarily, when she is doing her work, but honestly she just stares at the work and day dreams, chats with her friends, then claiming she was asking them for help and brainstorming. Unfortunately it doesn't look that way to me"

"Oh, okay…I will have a talk with her as soon as I get home. Bye miss June," he told her. She waved him a goodbye and walked inside the classroom.

"What a witch" said Kiyru who somehow sat beside Yusei without him noticing. "Yeah I know, right" He replied back. "Well, she was right about one thing, Akiza does chit chat with the hot chick and the nerd" Kiyru told Yusei, receiving a nod of agreement on Yusei's end.

After Detention Yusei got home late and had to explain to his parents why he came late. "I got held up at school for not coming in early" Yusei's Father laughed " Your late for class and coming home. That's funny" Clearly not.

"Where's mom?" he asked his father. "She was waiting for you at school to pick you up but you weren't there She will be here in a few. Now don't be late again okay Yusei?" He told his son, patting Yusei's head as he walked by his father, towards his room.

He climbed to bed and rested there. He looked at the clock. 5:23 PM. 'I know Kiza and I have our differences…but…I wonder why she hates her father, I'm sure he was just looking out for her, making sure she does her work and what not. What ever she will be in detention tomorrow anyways so I'll try to be nicer to her.

Yeah so…this chapter seems short .-. I know but I have been sick since yesterday and I dk what's wrong with me, but Like I said, I was going to upload it no matter what. I know I know, excuse, excuse, you don't want to hear them…I know because I never like hearing excuses from other authors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D yatta yatta blah blah blah.

Akiza walked inside the house looking towards the ground, until she saw a shadow hovering. She looked up to see her stepmother crossing her arms and looking a bit disappointed. "Oh god, he told you too huh," she told Sarah, walking by her.

"Listen Akiza, I know you and your father don't get along and all but he is trying. He really is, and yet you refuse to let him in." She told her. Akiza stopped at her tracks.

"You have to forgive and forget. Stop holding a grudge against your own father, please" Said Sarah. Akiza turned around to face her. A strand of tears began falling.

"Forgive? And forget?" she said to Sarah. "Yes, Akiza" she told her smiling at her. That is, until she realized Aki was now crying a little.

"How could I forgive that prick Sarah! All he veer does is wrong me! You don't even know him like I do! I hate him I hate him I hate him!" she told her running upstairs.

"Akiza." she said now regretting butting in this. Mr. Hideo walked inside the house. "Hey mister senate" she told him, removing his tie. "Hey girlfriend" he replied back kissing her in the mouth, as she returned the kiss.

"Honey, where's Akiza?" The Senator asked taking a few steps towards the kitchen table. "Babe, I think you should drop it okay? She isn't in the mood right now"

"Right now? Well then when would be a good time?" He asked sarcastically. She dropped her hands and stared seriously at him.

"Did you even ask her what her side of the story is?" Said Sarah.

"Is it really necessary? Who would you believe? A student with an attitude or a teacher who is trying to push her because she wants her to do good?"

"But this is your daughter wier talking here Hideo" before she could finish he interrupted "I've heard enough Sarah, she needs to learn from her mistakes. She is GOING to detention tomorrow, and on top of that, I'm taking away her car for a week" he told her.

"She doesn't use the car," she told him sighing. 'Huh?' thought the senator. 'She doesn't use the car?' Sarah sighed and walked away, telling him that if he was hungry, to make himself at home. (A/N: Hideo is the Senate, and Sarah is his 8-month girlfriend, so until they get married, he lives away from Sarah. Akiza lives with his Sarah, to avoid Hideo)

"Don't forget, her birthday is coming up alright?" she reminded him. He softened his emotion. He completely forgot her birthday was coming up. He was too busy with work to remember.

'Her birthday is in three days…right?' he thought to himself. 'Yep October 24th that is more than enough to get this place set up' he thought to himself again. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he received a call from his assistant.

"Hello?" Said Hideo. "Hello, Senator, we need you at the office right now, the machine stopped working sir" said Tom. "Alright I will be there, and if George is there tell him to pull the breaks and stop the energy from escaping okay?" he told him before hanging up.

"Ill be out for a while Sarah. Oh and, Lets plan the party ahead okay?" he told her as she nodded in agreement. Little did he know, she was way ahead of him. She decided to throw Aki a party here in her house. She already had everything bought and hidden in the garage.

'I'm going to make sure this party will be her best ever' she thought to herself. 'Sweet sixteen, here we come.'

The next day... "Where were you two yesterday? I was trying to call, but neither of you picked it up" she told them both.

"I was doing some…mother daughter shopping with my mom ofcorse." She told Akiza, not completely lying because she WAS shopping, but it was actually with Akiza's step mom.

"I had to go somewhere yesterday," said Carly. "Where?" Asked Kiza. "Mind your business, that's where missy" she slightly laughed. "You guys went to go buy stuff at a birthdays tore didn't you" She told them, only it didn't seem like a question but more of a statement. Both their mouths were now gapping in shock

"Nooooo," Said Misty. "pft why would you think that miss" she stated and gulped. "Mhm, sure your not planning anything ha ha. Anyways," she told Misty, trailing off.

"Hey lets go hang out after school, while Carly goes over to Sarah's NOT setting things up for tomorrow" she told Akiza who was now laughing so hard on the floor along with Carly and Misty.

"No seriously, I mean it, lets go out somewhere, all three of us-now" she told them both.

"Sorry guys I have to study for a test" replied Carly fixing her glasses. "Boo, you nerd" said Misty. "How bout you Kiki?"

"Actually I can't go either, I have to stay in detention or else Hideo will give me another lecture again" She sighed, and began walking away to detention.

She saw an empty seat available was between Yusei and Sherry. 'Damn Sherry' she thought silently to herself.

"So Yusei, you doing anything tonight?" sherry asked him, holding him by the arm as if she were his girlfriend. "Sherry, please leave me alone, I already told you I'm not looking right now" he told her, when in all reality he just didn't want to date the school slut.

"Fine" she stomped, "Just let me know when your ready" she winked at him then walked to another seat furious by his rejection to hr offer. 'I'm the hottest chick in school. Why would he refuse to be with me?' she thought.

Akiza sat next to Yusei putting her head down. Yusei nudged her by the shoulder. "What" she said to him, not looking up. "I just…want to apologize for yesterday" He replied to her. She just waved him off.

"So…" he began again after the dead silence. "Your father yesterday…you seem to really hate him," He told her. "What's your question?" she asked him rapidly. "Well…my question is… why?"

She looked up from her desk and faced him. "Mind your own business Yusei, you of all people wouldn't understand," she told him. "But you don't even know me very well, besides… I'm a very good listener" Now that she thought about it, she wondered why he was even there. He rarely gets sent to detention. What she didn't know was that yusei was late…AGAIN, on purpose this time.

"Well I"- she almost finished until the Teacher came in. "No talking in class, face the board, and or do your homework" They did as she said.

'Why is it Yusei is talking to me all of a sudden? I bet he is trying to sleep with me, like the other guys are. He is kinda cute though.' She thought in her head 'wait what am I saying?' she shook her head and focused back on her work. All she could think about, though, was Yusei.

Yeah this one is longer .-. Anyways im off to bed now ha ha Review Review Review ^_^ I must hear your opinions: 3

If you guys want to watch Pure Sanity (YuseiXAki) my you tube Channel is Rubyred1025 thanks for reading ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D yatta yatta .

Thanks for the reviews, didn't really help much, but still loved the support and everything ^_^ the more reviews, the more inspired to write I get :3

Anyways, I've got a few things going on right now in my life .-. And I'm in deep crap when my parents find out what I did. They might even take away my comp amongst other things when they find out. Why I did it? Simple. My ego, and hatred towards them.

Anyhow, not important, I just thought I needed to let you guys know that I might not be able to update or be on the comp when I get caught. On with the story.

"Kiyru, what are you doing?" Asked Yusei, who at this point has had enough. He rarely bothered asking Kiyru what he was doing now a days whenever he was up to no good.

"Drinking Beer, what's it look like?" He responded. "Really Kiyru? On school grounds? Really!" Exclaimed Jack, putting his cup of Tea down. Why he drank that crappy Tea, no one will ever know. "You can't drink on school grounds dumbass"

"Jack, I understand your concern for me, I really do, I'm irresistible to girls AND guys, but-" He was interrupted when Jack had walked towards him, grabbing him by the collar, "Listen, Punk, wier your roommates, and every time you get caught, we get in trouble as well." He explained to the now annoyed Kiyru.

"You guys need to calm down, its just beer, and you guys are wussies…besides, you said I can't drink on school grounds right?" He told us all, as we nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so no worries, problems solved, I'll be on the roof Ha" He said grinning and walking away. Jack was fed up ofcorse, but not enough to go chase him down.

"What ever, I'm going out for more Tea" Said Jack getting up from his chair. He walked out of the door. Good, that guy needs to cool off. It's not every day when someone accuses him of being gay.

"I'm out too. I've got to go finish a project with Samantha" Said Crow, getting his jacket and running out to meet with his Science partner. That only left Yusei in the room. 'What the hell am I going to do in the time being?' he thought to himself. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "I think I'll go bother Akiza"

"Hey Kiza?" Asked Misty, holding up a bag of clothes and necessities. "What's up?" said Akiza facing Misty "Where do I put all these clothes? I mean our drawers are full, but if ya can, our closet isn't even close to full. Its empty" She explained. "Owe no worries, I don't mind as long as there's a place for them." Misty responded back with a "k" and started placing Aki's clothes inside the closet.

"So you coming to the party tonight?" She asked Akiza. "Party?...OH! Right! Angela's Birthday…Are we even invited?" She asked. Misty finished placing Akiza's last set of clothes in the closet. She chuckled "Yes, we got invited, I am her cousin after all. Even though she is such a bitch and everything"

"When the F-?... How the?... sweet! Where're we going?" Asked Akiza. Its funny, she wasn't one to party but she seemed really excited about this. "Wow Girl, calm down, you've never been to a party before? Jeesh" She asked with a worried expression on her face. Akiza's face turned a tint pink when she was asked.

"Well…Uhm, If you count little kid's Birthday parties, then" Mumbled Akiza, but was interrupted when a sudden knock came at the door. It was silent for a moment, but Misty and Akiza stared at each other both thinking the same thing.

'Hm…so you gonna answer the question Akiza?' Thought Misty, who was now crossing her arms and facing Akiza again. They were reading each other's minds, but Akiza was She had a stern look on her face. You could tell she wasn't going answer the door until she got an answer. Akiza just looked at her like she was stupid. "Did you not hear me just now Misty?" She ignored Misty and walked past her to answer the door.

"So you've never been to a real party before!" Exclaimed misty in shock. 'Crap' sometimes I wish I could block my mind from Misty's. I opened the door to find Yusei, standing before me. "Yo" he said, putting his hands inside his pockets. 'Yo?...-The hell is he now a gangster?' Misty could not help but laugh out loud at what she had just read in Akiza's mind.

"?...Anyways, You want to go out?" He asked me. Misty kept laughing. This was all the more reason for Misty to keep laughing. Talk about embarrassment. My cheeks flustered beat red. A mixture of emotions ran through my body, anger, embarrassed, confusions…I didn't know what to say.

"Actually" Began Misty…"Me and Ki ki are going to a party tonight so" she managed to say, drying the tears in her eyes. I don't understand what she found so funny. I could tell this was awkward for him as well. But why would he of all people want to go out with me in the first place? He is geeky, yet hangs out with trouble makers, he is smart, yet he messes up, he is sweet, yet he is frank sometimes. This guy is optimistic for peak sake! I wonder if there are any sides of him I don't know about.

Me?... I'm just an emotional wreck with problems; I've dealt with since I can remember. I'm a pessimist. I don't want to drag him into this mess. Do I even like this guy? I don't think he and I will click. Questions ran through my head. Then suddenly…

"Oh, no worries Yus, I got this" Said Misty turning to wink at me. 'Shit…. this can't be good' I thought to myself.

"You should come with us, I'm sure Angela won't mind. Honestly I don't give a damn whether she does or not, your coming with us" She dragged both Yusei and me out of my Dorm room. Damn it…I wonder where Carly is.

"Ha, alright" He said smiling, and with that we headed out.

Since this was Angela's birthday party, we didn't bother dressing to impress. The invitations clearly explained the dress code for where we were going. Party at her house, then after a while when her parents head out to work, we will be heading to a reserved Nightclub. I haven't been invited to a birthday party since I was eleven years old.

We got out of the Misty's car, and waited for her to lead the way. She waved a hand at us to follow. 'This is a really good neighborhood, I mean it's practically in the best part of town' I thought to myself. 'I know right?' Messaged Misty inside my head. 'Get the phuck out of my head misty' I thought apathetically, and receiving a grin from her. "What could she be up to?" I mumbled to myself.

She opened the door to the house. We can hear music blasting from outside Angela's home. Techno pop. "Hurry! Do I look good?" She asked both Yusei and me. Misty was wearing a black and slyer toned tunic dress with ruffles on the shirt. Black peep toe heels, and a few jewelries.

I was wearing a Cherry colored Trench coat that reached to my knees. I had on red peep toe heels as well as a few accessories on my wavy hair. Yusei noticed what we were both wearing and look at what he was wearing. "Oh, well isn't that nice, you both looked dressed for a party while I'm dressed like a joke-mess" She said to us both.

"You both shut up and lets go in already, your both dressed appropriately, so shut up and go" I explained to them both. Yusei shrugged and Misty sighed in defeat. "Yeah, your right" Finally, with that said we entered the house.

"Wow"…I was surprised at the atmosphere surrounding us three. We walked into the main room of the house. I caught a glimpse of a silver disco ball on the ceiling flashing different colors around the room. People where dancing, drinking and talking.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over" We all turned to see a blonde with long curly hair and a baby blue ruffled mini dress. Angela. "You bitch" gasped Misty and hugged her cousin, who gasped and refused to hug her back for her comment. 'Doesn't Misty hate Angela? I mean they argue most of the time in school and everything' I asked myself.

I was too busy wrapped in my thoughts to even notice that Yusei wasn't with us. 'I wonder where he went' I began looking around for him, leaving misty alone chatting with Angela.

The music was loud. It was on blast, all the way up. No wonder Angela's parents are upstairs. I can barely hear the conversations around me. Everyone was either dancing or talking. Or should I say yelling. I walked over to the kitchen, to see a couple of people making out. I shuddered at this and walked away. 'Forget Yusei, I gotta find a quiet place' I said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey-Ooops, my bad, babe" exclaimed someone behind me. I turned around to see the victim who bumped into me, was actually Sayer. Clumsy moron. 'Eh, how annoying.' This guy is so full of himself. He is in my Biology and History class, but he rarely goes to either. In other words, this guy is all trouble. Then again he's never done anything bad to me, compared to the people he tormented, so I'll let this slide.

"Oh Akiza, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and all" He said to me. I just nodded. "Are…-Are you hear alone?" he asked moving in on me. "Are you drunk?" I asked him. He placed one of his hands on the wall making a leaning position towards me. I backed away a bit, my back facing the wall. This is where I tensed up.

"Yeah…. listen, can you back off your in my way" I told him. He didn't move. "Sayer, Come on, get off me." He didn't move. No, Instead, he got closer to me. Now I was nervous. "Your beautiful, you know that?" He told me. I tried sliding away from him, but he grabbed my wrists. Now would be a good time to be surrounded by people.

"Sayer" I said to him sternly. "Get off me or we will have a problem" I warned him, readying myself to kick him in his man hood. "Oh come on Kiza, stop being a party pooper and have fun for once. Let loose" he told me lifting my chin up to meet with his brown eyes. I was enraged, scared, I was just beyond nervous. Especially since I was in a vague empty hallway. At least the door rooms were closed, because I'm sure he would have dragged me in one of them.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. If the music wasn't as loud as it was, I'm sure Misty would have helped me. Screaming wouldn't have helped at all here, seeing as the volume was as high as it can go. I know there are many kids here at our school, but why would Angela invite this guy! Of all people!

He held my arms back to avoid me from hitting him, and began to kiss me. Afterwards I cocked my head to the side, sensing a tear slide down my cheeks. He noticed me crying now, but didn't care. He just kept making out with me forcefully. 'Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he have a girl friend!' somebody…please, help me.

DUN DUN DUUUUN o-o Cliffhanger xD Okay I know, I know, I freaking HATE CLIFF HANGERS! D: and for every cliff hanger my author leaves us, I don't review. Lol probably not a good thing I mentioned this idea to you guys, but whatever. I just understand ha ha, I always feel like choking my authors for them but this is my first cliffy right?

.

.

I will try and update ASAP. Probably sooner than you think. I know I said I'd update every Saturday but I want to be able to update when I can. Thank you for reading! ^_^ Please Review! :3

More reviews=faster updates


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D yatta yatta .

I wasn't quite happy with a review I got, but then again I'm not mad. I guess YOU were just trying to put it out there lol. I just wanted to let YOU know that I am well aware of my errors, and I understand where YOUR coming from xD (Now I sound like a stalker don't I?) I shall try not to mess up again teacher Anyways…..Dirty little Sayer .

Sayer ran his hands down to Akiza's thighs and rubbed softy, while Aki whimpered. She couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing as she was next to a table she grabbed the first thing near her, which was a vase with a plant, and slammed it onto his head.

"Oa!-What the fuck!" he yelled, followed by grabbing her wrist again. He was about to pound her for the actions she had commited towards him, if it weren't for the fact that his first were stopped by another hand.

"Hitting a lady are we?…" I looked behind Sayer and saw Yusei stop his attempt. I rubbed both of my hands on my eyes to dry the tears while sliding my back downward untill I was sitting. What was the point really? I was only going to sob more. Parties are supposed to be fun, but I was nearly raped. I never thought I'd be happy to see Yusei, but thank goodness he was here to save me.

"Fuck off kid, I'm here for kiza, Also-touch me again, I'll make sure you wish you wouldn't!" Threatened Sayer, as he back away from me to get closer towards Yusei. Yusei led out a smirk and got face to face with this creep. "I believe you're the one who will get some serious ass kicking, And don't call me KID…You already have a girlfriend, and you had to just stoop this low? Your pathetic"

"HA! What of it Yusie!" He asked him forming a smirk on his lips. "Come on Yus, we can both do Akiza, and no one would have to know about it" he kept going, but Yusei just looked at him in disgust. "Your pathetic Sayer, and unlike you, I can be a REAL man, and land a girl" he spat to Sayer.

"Is that so?...Yusei I can have as many girls as I want. You can stay tied down but I what I want I GET" he told him, laughing evily, followed by charging at Yusei with his fists. Yusei had just about enough of his nonsense. He dodged Sayer's attack and step sided away from the drunken teenager, followed by punched Sayer in the gut, causing him to crouch. "You damn punk" He struggled saying to yusei with venom. Yusei grabbed him by his collar, dropped him, and repeatedly kept kicking him.

I realized Sayer let his guard down on me, so I took advantage of this, and began kicking him as well. "Aki!" He tried grabbing me back. His arms around my waist as I continuously tryed to hurt Sayer. "Akiza! Stop!" He yelled at me. 'Stop? I'm trying to get justice here! I nearly got raped because of this dick head! And you want me to stop!' I thought to myself, realizing I was sobbing even more.

"You okay?" He asked in a serious tone and a stern look. "You need to tell me what he did to you Aki." I shook my head, not really wanting to tell Yusei. I felt his grip on me loosen enough for me to slide downwards to the ground. My hands were covering my face now. "Akiza-

"Nothing happened! Alright? He just….I was with Misty when she was having a conversation with Angela, so I got bored and realized you were gone, so I went looking for you. I got to the kitchen, walking in a make out session, and kinda freaked. Then I decided to find a quiet place in this house, I ended up here, not taking notice that Sayer was up here as well" I said rapidly, as if I was trying to get this over with.

"And then?" He asked. I looked away from where he was standing, and dryed my tears. "He…started complementing me… I asked him if he was drunk…He said no, and..." I couldn't continue, you could hear it in my voice, I wasn't going be able to explain. My head was down, as more tears dripped. "He…? He what Akiza!" He got down on my level to remove my hands off my face. "Come now" he told me, grabbing me back up and walking away from the scene.

For a moment, I had forgotten about what had just happened. Why?...Yusei had an arm around me in a slight embrace. 'Why am I blushing?...Maybe I'm just embarraseda bout what happend. It just can't be, what I think it is…Do I really have feelings for Yusei? No!' I was deep in my thoughts on this as Yusei and I walked towards a few ppl in the crowd. We searched every where we could for Misty. Maybe she was outside.

"MISTY'S PARENTS AREN'T HERE YOU GUYS!" yelled some random guy, to whom was holding a vase upside down. Cheers had been heard all around the house. What ever was inside that vase, had been spilled on the floor. Yusei and I heard another person yell out "AFTER PARTY AT CLUB BASH!"

Immediately, everyone dashed towards the exit, ready to go. People were pushing and shoving, like animals. "Akiza hold on to me, and don't let go until wier outside. Got it?" It wasn't much of a question, no. It was more like a demand. I wrapped both my arms aound his really tight, hoping that Sayer hadn't recovered enough to knock me out from behind. Or worse…Follow me.

I caught sight Yusei loosing his patience with these people and their current actions. They were a little hammered…Not to mention they will be drunk driving too? Where'd Angela even get the Alcohol? Whatever the reasons are…I know one thing for sure. There is going to be so many car accidents tonight.

"Yusei, we need to find Misty and make sure she is okay. I want to go home." I told him. He stared at me and studied my actions for a while. "We…can't" He told me. "Misty drove us over here, and she isn't here." He explained with a stoic expression. 'Damn it Misty'

My thoughts had been corrupted when Yusei let go of my grip and walked towards a blonde man. Jack Atlus. "Hey jack ass, where'd Misty go?" Asked Yusei in a serious tone. 'Jack ass?' I chuckled.

"Damn it yusei, I HAVE A PROPER NAME!" Yelled jack. 'ooookay, someone didn't get hammered enough tonight' I thought to myself walking over to them.

"Misty got hammered, with Angela and they both headed to some stupid club, West side of Neo Domino City for the after party." He explained to Yusei. "Why?" He finished off. Yusei Ignored his question and got on Jack's Runner.

"Hey what the bloody hell do you think your doing Yusei!" Asked a now pissed off Jack. Yusei motioned for me to come to him, and sit behind him, And that I did. I sat behind him, as told, and hugged his waist real tight.

"I'll explain later, just let me off for now" He rapidly told Jack before driving away. Jack was about to say something but Yusei left before he could say anything else.

'Misty…I hope your okay' I thought to myself, now wishing I could read what is on her mind. I see what being drunk does to people, and it is not pretty.

Yeah, been a while hasn't it? .-. I think it was either this story or my Amnesia one, but I said I'd update sooner than you think. Which ever one it was, sorry. I Haven't been in the mood to write anymore. Instead of reviews, I just ask some of you guys to do me one favor Pray for me. I'm going through a hard time, with something I did. I thought it was what I wanted, but I hurt so many people, and I have to fix it now by lying my way out of this. Not lying to them ofcorse, just the people who are currently deciding my fate.

PS I might not want to continue any of my stories…ever. So what I might do is give this story to a really good author I know You guys will love her ^_^ She is brilliant, and much better at this than anyone I know .-. It isn't a sure thing yet though. I don't know tell me what you think, on a review, if you want.


End file.
